pixar_deuteragonistfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael "Mike" Wazowski
'''Michael "Mike" Wazowski' is the deuteragonist of Monsters, Inc.. He is a lime green spherical monster with one large green eye, two small horns on his head, and thin arms and legs attached to either side of his torso. ''Monsters, Inc. In the first film, Mike is Sulley's best friend and working partner at Monsters, Inc.. He supports Sulley about being the number one scarer, and both are enemies of Randall Boggs. He is also Celia Mae's boyfriend and seems to be watched at by Roz who awaits for his paperwork. While at Harryhausen's for Celia's birthday, Sulley appeared out of nowhere to tell Mike that he had lead a human girl into the monster world. Putting her into a Monsters, Inc. gym bag, Sulley tried to show him, but the human girl got out of the bag and wreaked havoc all over the restaurant. The two secretly took her out before the CDA found her and disinfected the entire restaurant. When Mr. Waternoose throws Sulley and Mike into the frozen wasteland, a rift forms between them after Mike gets mad at him for listening to Waternoose instead of him. When they learn that Randall and Waternoose are in on a scam of draining children of screams, Sulley tricks Mr. Waternoose into confessing Randall's plan and him working as Randall's henchman while Mike records the confession and smugly replays it to watching CDA agents. Immediately, the CDA turn on Mr. Waternoose and arrest him for being in cahoots with Randall. Once Boo is back in her room, Mike rebuilds her door that the CDA destroyed so Sulley will be happy again. Sometime after the film, Mike's low-budget company play "Put That Thing Back Where It Came From or So Help Me" that he has starred in, written, directed, and produced comes in front of the audiences. Personality Mike and Sulley argue and/or fight sometimes; however, it is usually Sulley who annoys Mike first. He is funny, smart, brave, but can sometimes fail to see the obvious in a situation. He has a very strategic mind and is a thinker by nature, arriving at conclusions very fast. He is also kind and has very smooth conversations with his girlfriend, Celia. Additionally, he is sarcastic and charismatic. Mike is also skilled with words; he has been shown multiple times to come up with witty comebacks to Randall and anyone who gets on his nerves, but can falter if asked a question under pressure. Mike is also shown to have a positive outlook in situations that seem disappointing by not acting disappointed but rather happy it happened. This is especially noble when an image of him is covered in some form of media, such as television, magazine covers, and school I.D. cards. An example of this is when he saw that his picture on a magazine cover was blocked by a barcode, his reaction seemed sad at first, but he turned out to be happy he appeared in the cover regardless. Unlike Sulley, who needed some adjustment in his personality, Mike didn't change much from his MU days, aside from a boost in his ego. Being insecure and accepting to just being "OK", thanks to Sulley, Mike realized that he also has his good qualities. Trivia *Mike was used in the Slingshot Challenge game on Novel Games on September 10 2019. *Mike was listed #23 in Empire Magazine's The 50 Best Animated Movie Characters. *As revealed in an early cut-scene, Mike was originally Randall's assistant instead of Fungus. *Mike is renamed "'Robert 'Bob' Razowski'" in the French dub. *In the original pitch of ''Monsters, Inc., Mike did not appear in the movie. *Mike also wears a contact lens, which is said to be the size of a pizza, considering that he has very poor eyesight on account of he's a cyclops. *Whenever Mike Wazowski is shown on public media, such as a Monsters, Inc. commercial or a magazine cover, his face is actually always covered up by the text on said media (such as the Monsters, Inc. "M eyeball" logo in the commercial and a barcode on the magazine cover). Also, the DVD (and possibly the upcoming Blu-ray disc) for the film appears to take this even further by having the DVD artwork and the hole in the middle of the DVD used to secure it into place once inside the DVD player both positioned in a way so that the hole is actually placed over Mike's face! *In Monsters, Inc. Mike is about 27. *Mike Wazowski, in the original film ultimately becomes a comedian instead. *The character's last name "Wazowski" resembles the name "Lebowski" from the movie The Big Lebowski, which is a film where two actors from Monsters, Inc., Steve Buscemi and John Goodman, had appeared. *Mike and Frank McCay both share the same birthdays according to their Scare Cards. *Mike remarks at one point in Monsters, Inc. that Sulley had been jealous of his looks since the fourth grade. **Additionally, in a trailer for the movie, Sulley mentions that they were in Geography class together in 5th grade *In Monsters, Inc., 90% of all the monsters have Mike's tongue.The Science Behind Pixar Fun Facts *The scream that Mike makes when Roz shuts her office door on his hands is the same scream that he makes when Baby Smitty bites his hand. *He and Sully are two employees in the scaring department of company to not have any degrees. *In an early trailer for the film, Sulley mentions that Mike had a childhood crush named Suzy Boyle Gallery MikeWazowski3.jpg Mhac.png Mike_Wazowski2.jpg Mwah.png Msd.png Mike-Snowman-Christmas.jpg Mike Wazowski 003.jpg Mike Wazowski 004.jpg Mike Wazowski 005.jpg Mike Wazowski 006.jpg Mike Wazowski 007.jpg Mike Wazowski 008.jpg Mike Wazowski 009.jpg Mike Wazowski 010.jpg Mike Wazowski 011.jpg Mike Wazowski 012.jpg Mike Wazowski 013.jpg|Less Talk. More Pain, Marshmallow Boy. Mike Wazowski 014.jpg Mike Wazowski 016.jpg Mike Wazowski 015.jpg Mike/Sulley.jpg Mike/Sulley/Boo (Mary).jpg Mike/Sulley/Boo (Mary) 002.jpg Mike/Sulley 002.jpg Mike/Sulley 003.jpg Mike and Celia Mae 002.jpg Mike, Sulley, and other Monsters 002.jpg Mike and Sulley 003.jpg Mike, Sulley, and other Monsters.jpg Mike and Sulley 002.jpg Mike, Sulley, and Randall.jpg Mike and Celia Mae.jpg Mike and Sulley.jpg Mike Wazowski 017.jpg Monsters 002.jpg Mike, Sulley, Henry Waternoose, and The CDA.jpg Mike, Sulley, Boo (Mary), and Randall.jpg Sulley 004.jpg File:Earlymike.jpg|Early Mike Mike Wazowski and Sulley.jpg Mike Wazowski and Sulley 002.jpg Mike Wazowski and Sulley 003.jpg Mike Wazowski and Sulley 004.jpg Mike Wazowski and Sulley 005.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-11-23h09m10s115.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-11-23h40m13s105.png vlcsnap-2013-10-11-23h58m58s66.png|Mike accidentally sprays his eye with a Spray Cleaner vlcsnap-2013-10-11-23h59m08s170.png vlcsnap-2013-10-12-00h01m35s104.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-31-18h16m01s23.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-31-18h16m40s176.png vlcsnap-2013-11-09-11h42m50s247.png vlcsnap-2013-11-09-11h44m10s76.png vlcsnap-2013-11-09-11h43m37s9.png vlcsnap-2013-11-12-13h54m46s63.png vlcsnap-2013-11-12-13h55m58s242.png vlcsnap-2013-11-12-13h56m15s105.png vlcsnap-2013-11-12-13h56m52s2.png Vlcsnap-2013-11-12-14h58m10s146.png Vlcsnap-2013-11-12-22h06m20s30.png Vlcsnap-2013-11-12-22h03m53s86.png Vlcsnap-2013-11-12-22h08m33s78.png|Mike being slapped angrily by Celia Vlcsnap-2013-11-12-22h11m04s48.png Vlcsnap-2013-11-12-22h11m18s187.png Vlcsnap-2013-11-12-22h15m10s174.png vlcsnap-2013-11-13-14h38m02s199.png vlcsnap-2013-11-13-14h42m25s238.png vlcsnap-2013-11-13-14h42m48s245.png|Mike burping monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-4933.jpg monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-4997.jpg References de:Mike Glotzkowksi es:Mike Wazowski fr:Bob Razowski he:מייק וזווסקי it:Mike Wazowski pl:Mike Wazowski pt:Mike Wazowski pt-br:Mike ru:Майк Возовский